The Peacock, The Princess, and the Pièce
by HugoBedward
Summary: A tale of Trials, Treachery, and... uhh... this, other guy...
1. Prologue: Fates?

This is my first fanfiction, so constructive feedback would be appreciated

**Prologue: Fates?**

This is a tale about Royalty. But it's also a tale about adventure, about the unknown, about some other cliché things that I'm too bored to write.

It's also about a tree branch.

More on that later.

For now, we'll start our story how any good or probably decent story should start. With a scientist princess made of bubblegum performing research in a castle located within a candy kingdom found in a land full of magic that was created as a result of nuclear warfare.

*wah wah wah*

What's that? It's only how an okay story should start?

Well…

Look Demon Duck!

*runs*

Is Charlie Brown's dad gone? Good.

Anyway, by now, you should know I'm talking about Princess Bubblegum, who is spending another friday night in her lab. Alone. With a line of suitors waiting outside her door.

Anyway, Pebbles seemed completely focused on her work (which appears to involve testing a tree branch, for some reason). And yet…

"_I am "pea-cocking" you to rally your attention._"

'**Verdammt**! There it is again!' It has been two years since she last saw Braco - The suitor that peppermint butler tried to set up with her - but still his image was periodically showing up in her head.

This caused her so stop her science and ponder for a while. You see, Bubblegum was never one to believe in "fate" or "soul mates". She always thought that they were fictional concepts made up by people who don't want to believe that they have to try to make it good in life.

And yet…

"_Meet__ me in the garden tonight and unlock the mystery of meee!_"

She would have to see him again, just for old time's sake. Maybe seeing him again would put to waste any thoughts that she actually felt any affection for him. She'll have Pep-But contact him in the morning.

But for now, more wood science.

Meanwhile, In another place:

"Have you located a possible location for the 'artifact'?

"Why are you calling it the "artifact"?"

"Because i don't want the audience to guess the first twist of the story, **that's** why."

"That's… Ah, forget it. Anyway, yes we have. Our scanners have found a universe that could contain it."

"What is Earth known as there?"

" 'The land of Ooo'."

"Interesting. Have they found someone there that could assist us?

"Yes, and if I'm right about what's to happen, they'll soon be willing to help us."

Chapter 1: Pl̷e͟as̛ȩnt͢vill̶e

Coming Soon...


	2. Chapter 1: Pl ea sa n tvill ȩ (WIP)

Chapter 1: P̀le̵a͢saņtv̶i̷ļle

Now that we're brought up to speed with Peebles, It's time to follow Peppermint Butler.

Not follow him around, though. That guy's an enigma, wrapped within a puzzle, summoned by spinning around near a mirror, using a magic book, featuring evil clones, someone getting a chainsaw-arm, and man I should really watch evil dead again.

…

Oh, Pep-But? Yeah, no.

Rather, we'll go to his destination. Which, is of course, the home of Broco and Peebles (or rather, her robotic clone), located in an area of Ooh that hasn't been in an episode. You know the one. No, not that one, the other one. Anyway, today has been 2 years since Broco and the Robot of Peebles met, and life seems good for them.

Y'know, considering Broco made a deal with a demon known as "Ogdoad" -who was summoned into Cinnamon Bun's body- which made him desirable to any that looked at him but also disfigured his appearance as a result of making a deal with a demon...

*cough*

So, the current time is… 7AM! So the couple should be waking up about now. Let's see:

"Ahh… Such a lovely day! How are you doing, Broco?"

"S̸a͠mè as al͡wa̶ys,͝ d̕ea̡r! H͠appy ̷an͟d͏ ra͠ring to st͢árt ͘t̨he͠ ҉da̡-"

***bleugh***

(_Oh god, I just threw up in my mouth_.)

*ahem*

Alright, let's skip ahead a bit - just assume that they talked to each other like this for like a minute before deciding to get up and have breakfast.

Now in the kitchen, their conversation changed to something a bit more personal. Peebles-2 (which is what we're calling the robot now,keep up) began the conversation.

"Broco, can I ask something personal?"

"H̵m̷m,̷ t̴ha̛t̢ de͟pends͘.̛ ̴Perso͜nąl̨ as in ̀ho̸w̢?"

"Well, have you ever thought about marriage?"

".̀.͞.I.͜..̕err...͠I'͜m̨ n͜ot s̛ur̵e͏ ̡t͢hat'̸s҉ ҉l̶eǵa͡l͜."

"...what?"

"I ̸me̴án͡, ͢yo͟ų'͞re a̛ ́rǫb͘o͞t a͡nd͠ í'm ͝a c̕and́y̷ c̵i͝t͠izen̛.͘ W̕o̴u̶l͞d tha͡t́ ́be̡ ąc͏cȩpted̷ b͜y t͘he ͠k͟in̴g ǫf̴ ̨ooh̀?"

"Broco, he performed the marriage between Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig. If he accepts a elephant and a pig being in love, why not a robot and living candy."

"Yeah͡, ͢o̕k̸ay, ҉i ̴ģet ͢t̴h̴át. ̧B̶u͠t…"

"But what? We've been together for 5 years, something's ought to happen soon."

"Yes, ҉i̕ ̢kno̷w͜, ͞b̛u̸t…҉"

Thankfully, at that (awkward) moment, there was a knock at the door to break up the conversation. Broco went to open it, but he found that there wasn't anyone there, just a hole. However, soon his confusion changed to surprise as peppermint butler popped out of the hole, covered in dirt and carrying a carrot.

"Ehh,*eats carrot* what's up, Broc'?"

To be continued...


End file.
